clarionfandomcom-20200213-history
Oxford
Lay of the Land The Kingdom of Oxford is a green and pleasant realm, with forests full of game, golden fields and pastures, and meandering rivers full of fish. The Crown of Oxford has held fast for countless centuries and the land has prospered. The dark forests are patrolled by knights eager to earn renown, and the highways kept safe by men loyal to the Trueheart Throne. Culture flourishes in every town and many considered themselves to be the fairest folk in Albion . Even so, the people of Oxford strive to protect the weak and to stand fast against the darkness. Oxon is the fiefdom that surrounds Royal Oxford and echoes the fine and elegant city in each village and farmstead. The folk of the land are safe under the protection of the Royal City and ensure the palace halls are stocked with the bounty of the fields and streams of the region. The coastal region of Devon has a long history that stretches back to the ancient tribes of the Dumnonii, who battled the wild hillmen of Cymrja . To this day people from Devon are a proud and steadfast folk, likened to the rugged shores and sturdy heathlands that weather the windswept seas. Many of the knights of Oxford can trace their lineage back among the people of the fiefdom. Avalon is a place apart from Oxford and much of Albion. It is a primeval place, barely touched by the plough or axe. The few settlements in the area are home to a strange folk who spend their lives along the riverbanks and in the reedbeds. Some say that the area around Glastonbury and Avalon is closely touched by the powers of magic and that strong links exist to the Isle of Law and the Realm of the Gods. Capital At the centre of the Kingdom lies Oxon or Royal Oxford, ancestral town of the Trueheart family and for many years the seat of the Crown of Albion. Surrounded by walls and high towers of white stone, decked in the banners of a hundred knights, Oxford is a magnificent sight and important symbol of Albion's place in the world. Important Places Royal Palace - Home to the Crown of Albion for hundreds of years, the white towers and walls of the Palace stand out above the skyline of Royal Oxford for all to see. Lavish banquets and celebrations are frequently held in the Great Hall, while and visiting diplomats are entertained by court jesters. Oxford University - Perhaps one of the most renowned learning institutions in the Known World. Scholars have flocked to study ancient lore at the University's Colleges for centuries. Glastonbury Tor - Standing above the small town of Glastonbury, and overlooking the Lake of Glass, the Tor is topped by a tall and mysterious tower. Local legend speak of many strange happenings in the area, of witches and sorcerers, of strange lights above the marshes and hooded wizards that appear from out of thin air. Elvesham Forest - Gifted to the people of the Thoronruin by the King Carl Trueheart , this magical forest is the home of the High Elves and is greatly feared by the local folk. Tales abound of children disappearing or apparitions being sighted in remote glades. Few would dare to tread under the golden boughs for fear of inciting the ire of the fair-folk. Category:Kingdoms of Albion Category:Lions